Breach (FF Discontinued)
by Sam-E234
Summary: A sweet romantic story where a young girl falls in love. Until utter chaos emerges from the depth of darkness and slaughters the town. #Brickercup
1. Intro

In my book (no pun intended), I don't consider this an actual chapter, but more of a introduction to the setting and character personalities. I have no idea how long this fic will go on for, but I can tell you, that it's going to be a long one, so I figured it was best to kill as much pre-information as I could give-a-way in the first three chapters.

* * *

Brick and Buttercup are dating.

Blossom stared hard at the line she had written in her diary, forcing herself to come to terms with this new found fact. But nothing seemed to click, her mind was a blank. Like the gears in her head had suddenly stopped spinning and she'd went on some kind of numbed, void of emotions reserve.

Staring at the words for a little while longer, she re-wrote the sentence in all caps.

BRICK AND BUTTERCUP ARE DATING.

Still, she felt nothing. She wrote it again and again and again. But it just wouldn't register in her mind that this was true. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

 _"Why?"_

That's what Bubbles had asked after Blossom had erupted with how wrong it was for the pair to be together.

"Oh, I don't know… Because he's a freaking sociopath!"

"You know the boys have long ago given up being evil. A little destructive, sure, but they're not bad."

"Yeah, the boys may no longer be "evil", Blossom air quoted, "But Brick is a devious, rude and manipulative little punk. He's genuinely wicked. Doesn't help that he actually got some intelligence to match his age…"

Bubbles crossed her arms and sighed. "What?" Blossom asked, "Don't tell me you're taking my anti-ruff notion personal. Boomer has his issues but he's a sweet guy. The only one of them I'd stomach".

Bubbles shook her head, "No. Who I like is of no one's concern. But, you're not being honest, not completely".

Blossom made a face, "And by that you mean…"

"You're upset because you loved him. You truly, openly and devotedly loved Brick, but he didn't love you back. He didn't even like you".

Blossom winced. "And what made it worse", Bubbles continued, "Is that he's now dating your sister".

She didn't know what to say after that, so she said nothing. Instead, she had raced off to the front door. "I need to clear my head…" she shouted before zooming off. Once in the air, she increased her speed, trying to have the wind dry the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

It was all true. Blossom was in love with her counterpart and had been for years, and since discovering that, had been pretty brazen about it too. She'd wear clothing that accented her developing frame, sashayed her hips whenever she walked by him, she had even got her counselor to put her into all the same classes as his. Everyone knew how she felt about him; his brothers, the professor and _especially her sisters_.

"Buttercup didn't even tell me!" She yelled at the book in front of her, "And she wouldn't have either! That traitor." Closing her diary, Blossom hovered to her bead and flopped down, grabbing a stuff bear and hugging it tightly.

"I should have known."

But Brick had never shown any sign of liking anyone. He kept to himself mostly, only ever hanging out with his brothers and a selected few. _"He's never been on a date and never flirted around",_ Blossom spent most of her day, every day, shadowing him, and there should have been some kind of sign.

"Was it there and I was just too oblivious?" She sighed, "I should have known…"

Especially if it was her sister. And Buttercup! Going about her stupid day like she wasn't betraying her own family. Blossom huffed, but there should have been a give away from her too. Buttercup did subtle changes whenever she was dating someone; shifting from casual and sporty to trendy outfits, upkeep and maintenance of her hair, even a few visits to the nail salon.

But here she was - non-designer brand, nail chewing, grimy haired Buttercup.

"I couldn't have just overlooked those kinds of things. There had to be something. Unless they were deliberately trying to keep it from me."

Blossom forced a laugh, "What Buttercup? Afraid I'd steal him from you?" her eyes lit up then, "Is that it? Was she afraid that I'd find a way to get Brick?"

Sitting up, Blossom mind raced. _"There shouldn't have been any reason to keep it a secret unless someone was afraid. Brick has nothing to worry about but Buttercup? I'm the puff that's always praised, always in the headlines, maybe she was afraid he'd realize and leave."_

"In that case, I just need to get him to see that he made the wrong choice".

 **[Interlude]**

 _[Ah, before we continue onto the next scene, let's break down what has happened since the last time we saw our girls….]_

The Utonium residence had been given a dramatic makeover. There was now a third floor built over the second; the new floor being one giant bedroom split off for each girl. Blossom to the left, Bubbles in the middle and Buttercup to the right. Connecting Blossom and Bubbles bedroom was a roomy, walk in closet that they shared. And connecting Bubbles with Buttercup was a full bathroom.

Unlike Blossom and Bubbles who had fashioned their rooms to their respective colors, Buttercup had her room done in Orange and Yellow with hints of sky blue and fern green tossed about in furniture. When Blossom had asked her about it, Buttercup simply responded "I like orange".

The Professor had fashioned the girls' old bedroom into one, huge Library with three study booths - A bet was held amongst the girls for a game room, a beauty room and a library. Blossom had as usual won. To keep the peace, the Professor made sure to have it stocked with genres all of them could enjoy.

And as they all got older, the girls' interests began to expand.

Despite being just a sophomore, Blossom was now captain of the cheer-leading team and co-captain of the dance team. It came as a shock to both family and friends when she had opted out of debate club and the young national scholar committee; Blossom had always prided herself on her academic achievements. She had told them that she wanted to broaden her horizon and enjoy her teen years by doing something new. And it was true… for the most part. The real reason, was that it gave her control. Her sisters were growing up now and developing minds of their own. They no longer heedlessly followed her orders and did what they were told. Now, they questioned her ideas and demanded that they had equality in their work as superheroes.

Nothing was wrong with that, of course, and Blossom did expect for them to outgrow her sooner or later. She just didn't know it would be so soon. And she didn't know that it would've affected her confidence either. She was a natural born leader with no one to lead. That's when she took to find something that could replace what she lost…

Being cheer captain was something just to make her feel good again. Where she could boss people around and have her ideas appreciated. But a side hobby developed into true enjoyment. Creating cheer formations was almost like forming a plan to take down a villain – just without the sudden outburst of power. Hearing the cheers of the crowd during games filled her with joy and the girls that she had looked down on had become great friends.

She still studied hard and got straight A's, but now she had friends that helped her along the way.

Speaking of uncharacteristic, Bubbles had took refuge in the lab ever since the summer of her freshmen year. Spending so much time sneaking around in there, she had developed a liking towards science and was now an intern under the Professor. Alongside her father, she was creating cures and helping the world in a way that didn't require her to get thrown halfway across the city. (She was also making new colors that she could convert into color pencils, but that was after the professor went to bed).

Bubbles will admit her past self as absentminded, naïve and maybe even stupid. But things had changed. Now, she was more aware of the world than ever. She took her schoolwork a lot more seriously and talked with Buttercup about ongoing politics almost every day. She wanted to make a difference and that could only be done with a good education. Heck, she was even coming up with battle plans to use whenever they had to go off and fight.

In secret, Bubbles hoped that after graduating high school, she could put down her mantle as a powerpuff girl and become someone who could save the world without putting her life as risk, or worse, not even living it. She hadn't told anyone besides Octi about her hopes and dreams for the future, but she believed if she showed enough potential to be a real scientist, then it wouldn't come as a surprise when she did. In fact, they'd encourage her to take after her father… Well, that's how it went in her head anyway.

When she wasn't in the lab, she could be seen in the mall, hustling for a sale or throwing coupons at cashiers for a discount.

She was still the same animal loving, drawing fanatic, boy band obsessed girl, but now she could tell you all about quantum physics and the bio matrix of atoms all while sporting mac lipstick and a pair of Gucci heels.

As for Buttercup, she was the one who had changed the most. One really, really bad experience had left her in tears and with an immense self-loathing. Unable to show her face around the city for a while, and suffering from depression, she went back to a place that had helped her in the past… Her old monk master.

While being homeschooled by the professor for her last two years in middle school, she would fly out to the mountains every day for training. To this day, no one but the professor knew where it was Buttercup would go off to. It was there she was taught to have more patience, to expand her horizon and her mind, to be more cautious and aware of others and their feelings and most importantly… To let go of her anger. Buttercup had been angry all her life. So damn angry… And that anger had caused her nothing but grief. She was tired of being so upset with everything and ruining her own enjoyment in life. With her master, she was finally able too. And it changed her forever.

Following her return back to school, the change in Buttercup was evident. She had also become a lot quieter, especially around her family. She was still heavily opinionated, but had learn that not everyone would share the same thoughts that she did. Instead, she spoke out during her poetry meetings and the outstanding youth politicians association. In one side she could turn all of her feelings – the good and bad – into art and be appreciated for it, while on the other she could put together her thoughts and suggestions into a plan and make a positive change.

Another big change was her grooming. The girl who was chased out the city for her anti-bathing ideals now took her hygiene and personal grooming quite seriously.

In fact, when she and the others had turned in their list of "must haves" for when the professor was drawing up skemaditcs for the rooms, she had put Bathroom: full vanity, full tub with jets _and_ a shower, a station for hair drying, one of those Japanese toilets, a sink with a giant mirror and drawers inside of drawers. Oh, and a washing machine, hidden inside a fake drawer door (for when she _really_ needed to wear that top the next day). She could still remember the streams of curses the professor had blown out when he calculated how much all of that would cost. But, like the old sap he was, he obliged.

She bathed and brushed her teeth three times a day: when she woke up, when she came home from school and before bed. She wasn't an avid wearer of makeup (since she flew everywhere, the wind tend to dry it all… That or it'd get smeared fighting off some criminal or monster), but she never left the house without BB cream and lipgloss. And she made sure to follow a strict 10 step for her facial care.

Shaving her pits, legs and uhh… Other places was a weekly must. She rarely ever put on polish, but her nails were always filed and her toes were always pedicured. And she washed, conditioned and treated her hair twice a week. Looking good made her feel good, so personal care was something she cherished.

Her clothing was more or less the same casual wear. She wasn't into designer brands or anything that was too fancy, but her underwear and bra always matched and she traded in her loose sweatpants for those that hugged her hips and thighs and didn't mind showing off her toned stomach and arms every once in a while. And the only thing her feet knew were Adidas sneakers (she had a love-hate relationship with heels; loved the way they looked, hated the way they felt).

Blossom didn't seem to notice the change in her. "I can't believe you're still wearing those clothes!" but she wasn't. "You should get your nails done for once." But her nails were always done. "You could visit a salon every once in a while, you know" but wasn't your hair the one covered in grass and sweat while her hair was still perfectly curled?

It didn't matter though. Buttercup knew that she was changing for the better, and that's all that mattered.

[Ah yes, so now you know the girls! And with introductions out of the way, we continue onwards with our story….]

 **[Chapter]  
**

Buttercup paced around her room for hours, pulling at her hair and cursing herself for allowing Blossom to find out. Ever since that night, she had been wanting to meet up with Brick and talk to him but decided against it - she couldn't risk her sister following her and then causing a scene. _Again._ She was even nervous just to call him – Blossom's sonic ears were just as bad as her sonic blasts.

Nearly turning herself bald, she calmed as soon as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. Flashing over to the door she unlocked it, then zipped back to her closet to tackle out the bean bag chairs she had stuffed in there.

Sitting on one, she propped up the other ones next to her. She had called two of her best friends – Well, the only two, really – to come over to discuss the drama that really shouldn't be her life. One of them was Robyn.

Robyn had stayed a good friend of the girls, gravitating to Buttercup more-so than the others. She claimed that while Bubbles was sweeter than diabetes, she was a walking cliché with no mind of her own; "She's a zombie for trends and I can't deal". And with Blossom – "Dumbest smart girl you'll ever meet. Not to mention the craziest". Buttercup couldn't agree more with that.

The other one was Madison. She had moved to Townsville in the middle of her freshmen year during her parent's military shuffle. Buttercup had only known her for a few months, but it seemed like a lifetime with how quickly they clicked and connected.

As soon as Robyn and Madison entered her room, she hastily had them lock the door and sit down. Without waiting for the two to settle in, she blurted out, "Blossom knows".

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "Blossom knows a lot of things".

"No I mean… _She knows_ ", Buttercup made a heart symbol with her fingers, "About _you know_."

"Oh shit!"

"There, we go. That's the right response."

Robyn tsk-ed, "You and I both know that she's not going to let this just slide, right?"

Buttercup groaned, "I know. I've avoided her so far, trying not be hounded down for questioning or attacked."

"However", said Madison, "You knew this was going to happen eventually".

"Yeah, but… I thought it'd at least happen on my own terms. Not like this".

"Well then, what happened?"

Buttercup took a breath before recalling the night before, "Okay, so two days ago…"

* * *

I always wanted to read a Brick x Buttercup but there wasn't any, so I figures, why not make my own? But I'm a sucker for plot twists and violence, so a one way romance fic isn't my thing :)


	2. The Cats Out

It was Halloween! Buttercup's favorite holiday and the mark of her six month anniversary with Brick. Best of all, it was a Saturday, so she could spend all day and all night out with him – which is exactly what she planned to do. Knowing Brick's undying love for pasta, she had made reservations to a delightful little Italian restaurant for brunch. She woke up that morning at 9, so she could doll herself up with enough time to shimmy into a pretty one piece sundress and apply some makeup.

Now, she sat at a table outside, glancing at her watch – it was a minute to 12:01 – and that meant in exactly sixty seconds Brick would be late. Buttercup wasn't the type to fuss over punctuation, but since Brick was faster than she was, he arrived at every date earlier than she did and always made it a point to mock her for her timeliness. Well now, it would be her turn in three… two…one…

"And he's-", WHOOSH, "late?" looking up Buttercup saw Brick casually sitting down and reading over the menu.

Without looking up he said, "Nice to see you on time, for once. Nice dress too."

Buttercup grumbled, of course he'd make it, snide little bastard. "Thanks, Bubbles choose it. She said it'd make the boys swoon."

She nodded her head towards a table of young men who were very obviously checking her out. She smiled and waved, and they all tried their best to put on a cool face and wave back. They immediately stopped when Brick turned and shot them a look, and began twiddling with their phones and forks, not looking back at Buttercup in fear of her boyfriend.

Scanning the menu, Brick asked, "Should we get a bottle of wine?"

"We're only sixteen"

"They don't know that."

Buttercup smiled, "I would love some. Red wine?", Brick smirked, "Eager to swallow some red essence aren't we?", Blushing, Buttercup picked up a bread roll and threw it at him. He caught it and took a bite. "Thanks."

"You dick."

"Are you _implying_ something my dear?"

"Oh, shut it!"

As they continued their playful banter, a waiter came up to them, asking for their order. Responding back to the man in Italian, Brick asked for Trenette al Pesto for himself and Bucatini all'Amatriciana for her, with a bottle of their nicest red wine. As their waiter, whose nametag said Gottardo, gave them a look that said, "Aren't you a bit too young to be drinking?", Brick slid him a fifty dollar bill and said, "Gli altri cinquanta se vi comportate."

Buttercup didn't know what that meant, but as Gottardo slowly picked up the bill and left, she knew that they would be getting their wine. "An easy fella' huh?"

Bricked shook his head, "Nope. A smart one."

As they waited for their entrée, they began to talk. They talked about school, their favorite TV shows, home life, politics… Buttercup could talk to him for hours. And glancing at her watch, she realized that did. It had been almost three hours since they sat there, already eaten their meals and ordered dessert.

Buttercup spoke out loud, "I'm always so aware of time, but whenever I'm with you, I forget that it even exists. I can't believe we've been together for six months… I hope we can make it for another six."

Brick looked at her, his expression – as always – indistinguishable to all the others. Buttercup had learned to keep a lock on her emotions from her master during her monk days; she could be feeling a hundred different things but her tone of voice and facial manners would never give it away. Well, unless you were Brick. He could always read her, even when she was faking. But him, she could never read. It was like a wall was between him and the rest of the world.

She didn't know how to feel about that. Was he hiding something from everyone behind the mask or was it just his nature? She stared him in the eyes, willing him to show himself to her. But his eyes said nothing, and his face stood rigid. She wasn't sure how long they spent staring at each other, but knowing that Brick could keep this up forever, she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You want to go Denzel's Halloween party tonight?" she asked, "It's going to be in the abandoned cabin at the end of Modesto. It starts at nine."

"That depends", he answered, "What do you plan on wearing?"

"I wear a costume almost every day when fighting crime. I was planning on just going in a pair of jeans."

"Hmm…" he said. She looked up at him, "Is that disappointment I'm hearing?"

"Perhaps."

"If you're a good boy, I'll ask Bubbles to borrow her Cat woman costume."

"I'm never a good boy. But it doesn't really matter. Whatever you wear won't stay on long anyway."

As Buttercup felt her face turning beet red, Brick swallowed his remaining wine in his glass, tossed a few bills on the table and stood up. "I have some errands to run, but I'll see you tonight. Nine thirty at the Modesto Forest." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

 **X**

Despite having a closet full of clothes, Buttercup had decided that she had nothing to wear. She wasn't sure how fancy she should get… Or was she in the mood to be sensual? In all honesty, she just wanted to toss on a top, ripped jeans and sneakers. But it was Halloween and her sixth month anniversary, she should do something special. After spending another half hour rummaging through her drawers and trying things on and tossing them back off, she went over to Bubble's room for advice.

A simple "What should I wear?" resulted in a full makeover with Bubble's curling her hair for her, doing her makeup with the professionalism of a MAC artist and allowing her to borrow that Cat woman outfit (which she had to admit, did make her feel pretty sexy) and a pair of thigh high heeled boots. "You can't dance in them", Bubbles told her, "But you'll look good as hell. So make sure to strut as often as possible."

Once her transformation was complete, she sent Brick a text and headed over to the forest. When it came to being in the public eye of people she knew, Buttercup always tried to keep her personal life on the down low and that included Brick. No one except for two knew that she dating; she kept the fact that she was keeping it a secret, a secret from Brick. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed but it was just for the best.

At times like these, she would always meet up with him before an event to make out, so that he wouldn't need to do so in front of others. The forest made for an excellent secluded spot. She could walk around, unseen, until he used his XRAY vision to spot her out and meet her. But unlike Jessica Simpson's footwear, these boots were not made for walking, so she flew above the forest and waited.

No one else was going to be going through the forest at this time, they'd use the walkway on the other side instead, so she was safe. In a flash of red, Brick appeared, in a black "Shh, I'm the Batman T-shirt" and black jeans with a batman seat buckle style belt looped around his waist with, of course, his iconic red hat perched on his head.

Noticing her attire, he flew around her, nodding in approval, "Wow. You actually wore it. It looks good on you."

"Thank you." She smiled, drawing him into her arms, "Why don't you show me how much you like it?"

"Fuck I'm late." Blossom thought as she flew out the house. She was supposed to have met up with her friends near an hour ago but spent longer than intended on her makeup and costume. She was going as her favorite superhero but most importantly, she was wearing something tight with a lot of exposed skin.

She heard from Bubbles who heard from Boomer, that Brick was going to be there. And as usual, he was going to be going alone, but this time, Blossom was determined to make her move. She had spent all day working on her hair, doing face masks, shaving, painting her nails and making sure that her butt and breast were amply shown and defined in her one piece suit. Tonight was the night Brick was going to be hers.

As she zoomed past the giant clock tower in the middle of the town, she saw that it was already ten o clock. Deciding that flying over Modesto forest would make her reach her destination quicker, she kicked up her speed full force, heart racing in excitement to say the three words to the only person she had ever loved.

As she neared the forest, she saw two figures floating above it, entangled in one another. There were only six people in the city who could fly, so she figured it must be Bubbles and Boomer finally getting it on. She debated on whether or not to fly past them or to say something but as she got closer she noticed a tundra of long red hair blowing in the cool fall breeze. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea coming over her, she slowed down and looked closer.

No it wasn't Bubbles. It was Brick. With… with, Buttercup? Wait, no. That can't be right. As she came to a stop, she was zoomed in with her eyes and saw that it was indeed her sister locking lips with Brick.

Blossom stood rigid in her spot, unable to move but unable look away. She could feel the tears spilling down her cheeks and her throat beginning to get clogged up. Buttercup had her hands wrapped around his neck and Brick had holding her tight in one arm, the other entangled in her hair.

And Brick… He was being so, so… gentle. Blossom felt a blow to her chest; an unbearable pain spread through her like poison.

In the heat of the moment, Blossom flew up to the pair, the tears in her eyes were quickly distinguished by the heat building up behind them. _Heat vision_. And she let loose her fury in a blaze of fire, aimed directly for her sister. Buttercup hadn't noticed that her sister was there nor did she see the blast aiming for her head, but Brick did. In a flash, he dodged the attack, arms still around Buttercup's waist and eyes shooting daggers at the attacker.

Shocked, Buttercup pushed out of Brick's embrace and looked to see who could be stupid enough to attack both a Powerpuff and a Rowdyruff. And there stood Blossom, scantily dressed in a Wonder Woman costume and steam still erupting from her eyes which were charged once more for another blow.

"Wait… Blossom? What are you doing?"

A wave of heat was her answer as Brick grabbed her from behind and quickly dodged it. "She obviously isn't here to talk." He said, letting Buttercup go and getting into a fighting stance.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, I'll be happy to beat you back into your place." He called out.

Blossom said nothing as she glared at the couple in front of her. The more she looked, the angrier she felt, and she could feel that outrage clawing deep into her, begging to be unleashed upon something.

Focusing her gaze on her sister, she spoke, "This is between me and my sister. You'll get your dues later." And she charged at her. Buttercup managed to block the incoming moves, catching her sister's uncoordinated kicks and punches with ease, but she made no move to attack. The wise words of her master echoed in her head as she fought down the need to hit back.

She hoped that her sister would just tire herself out and they could resolve the issue without her needing to resort to violence. Besides the few monsters and giant robots, Buttercup seldom used much force when dealing with anything. She could stop almost all things with simple synchronized moves. And if the situation didn't require her to fight, then she never did. But now, with her sister trying to rip out her edges, she wasn't sure if her Gandhi method was going to work.

"Blossom. Calm down." Buttercup called out, "We can just talk this out."

"Talk this." Blossom said before shooting her with an energy bolt. The blast landed and sent Buttercup flying back a few feet. Charging up another, bigger bolt, Blossom flew closer to her sister but then did a sudden turn and aimed it right at Brick. Caught off guard, he was unable to dodge and was pushed out the air. Speeding towards him, Blossom threw a hard kick to the side of his head and sent him near hallway out of the city.

Without Brick around, she could now go full on rage mode on Buttercup without someone intervening.

Buttercup, recovered, came up to her sister, eyes full of anger but her voice was calm as she spoke. "You're not thinking straight. You're letting your emotions drive you. I need you to take a breath and really think about what it is you're doing."

"I don't need you to tell me about my emotions Buttercup! You're fucking with what's mine without any care of my feelings, so don't you dare tell me what the shit to do!" As she screamed, she sent out a sonic blast midway before it turned into icy wind – her iconic move, ice breathe.

Blossom's special power of ice breathe had evolved over the years to something even stronger; now she could shoot ice out of her hands and manipulate the weather. Pretty cool in a fight, unless of course, you were the one she was fighting. Sensing the sudden drop in temperature, Buttercup readied herself for the shit storm that was to be released, and soon enough, Blossom was swirling her hands – the rain dance – summoning the forces of nature to her will.

Blossom scattered the skies with bolts of lightning and heavy rain; every clap of thunder sent a flash of electricity zapping at Buttercup. There wasn't a pattern to follow to avoid getting hit, so Buttercup could only zip around, trying desperately to avoid getting struck. She knew that with her sister's current state of mind, she would be enduring serious injuries if anything landed. As she danced around the skies, her sister began flinging bolts of ice beams. Buttercup could feel her body tensing up in fear, as she knew Blossom was going to strike a blow any moment.

"Blossom! Stop this!" She demanded, "I don't want to fight you."

Another brigade of ice beams, "Figures", Blossom shouted back, "I wouldn't want to fight me neither."

Swirling her hands once more, the rain began to let up and the crackle of the storm disappeared, instead, it was exchanged for heavy winds and snow. Moving her arms faster, the snow came as small flakes to heavy snow to a blizzard like storm. Blossom had developed immunity to the cold weather, and could drop the temperature to such a low degree, that most enemies went down in a huddle in search of warmth or even became encased in ice.

Buttercup could feel herself shivering, she wasn't sure how cold it was, but she knew that Blossom would only let it get colder to slow her down. The storm also blurred her vision; she couldn't see where her sister was and the howling of the wind rendered her hearing. Running low on ideas, Buttercup turned on her X-RAY vision and tried to single out where Blossom was stationed.

"If I find her, I can just send one big energy-" BAM! She was hit, hard, with a blast of icicles right in the chest.

Before she could recover, she was hit with another blast, this one sending her headfirst out into the streets. "Ahh…", Buttercup groaned, holding her head and sitting up. Before she could even think, Blossom was down upon her, eyes locked and charged with a heat blast that would render her sister unconscious. Or dead. Either option could work for Blossom right now. "You", Blossom said, slamming her foot on Buttercup's chest, "You traitorous little bitch. I hope you rot." And she fired her lasers.

Buttercup closed her eyes and covered herself with her arms, but the blow never came. Instead, when she looked up, she saw Brick standing over her with Blossom in a choke hold. His face showed unconcern but the look in his eyes told Buttercup that he had questions. Before either could say anything, Blossom elbowed Brick in the stomach hard, wiggled herself out the hold and then blew a flurry of snow at him. Brick managed to dodge most of the wind, but his torso got caught and was encased in a suit of ice. "Don't worry, I'll get it off for you", Blossom snarled before shooting him with her heat vision.

"Oh, no." Buttercup whispered. Blossom was strong, and her power intensified with her rage. But the same went for Brick, and if anger meant power… Then no one was filled with more fury in the entire city than Brick. As the smoke of the heat cleared, Brick stepped forward, his shirt was practically gone and there was a freezer burn developing on his stomach from the ice beam but his attention stood at what was in his hand; a smoked, tattered piece of cloth – his hat. Staring at his most prized possession that was now a burnt crisp, for a few minutes, he looked up at Blossom and tossed what was left of his hat aside. His expression was unreadable but his fists that balled up spoke of his intentions.

That bitch was going to get wrecked.

In a flash that not even the girls could see, he was in front of Blossom, throwing blows left and right in a flurry of wind that looked near invisible. The cries of pain as each blow landed where the only indication that Brick was even there. After a few moments of a silent beating, Brick gave her a kick to the face that sent her crashing into the side of a building so hard, her body bounced back; he caught by the throat and flew up.

Buttercup stood frozen in spot. She wasn't sure how to react; on one hand, Blossom did need a beating to snap her back into place, but on the other hand, Brick was practically a mad man and wasn't beyond doing some serious damages. Deciding to intervene, she flew up after her boyfriend.

Brick was standing on the roof of a building, holding Blossom by the neck and dangling her off the ledge. Buttercup wasn't aware of all the powers Brick or his brothers had attained nor how strong they had gotten during the ten and a half years that they were away, but the way Blossom was clawing at his hands to get free, she knew that the only way her sister could escape was if Brick himself decided to she could do so.

Flying besides her sister and looking her in the eye, Buttercup asked, "If he lets you go, will you attack us again?", she was answered by a series of small squeaks. Buttercup was pretty sure that it wasn't a no, but she didn't have it in her to leave her sister to deal with Brick, so she shrugged and nodded to Brick.

"Let her go, Brick."

And he did. Right over the ledge. Buttercup resisted the urge to swoop down and catch her. The fall wouldn't kill her, just leave her dazed; that would give both of them enough time to leave and handle the situation. Hearing the "Thud", of her sister's falling, she sighed and turned to Brick.

"She's going to kill me for that."

"Not if I get to her first."

"Brick!"

"It was my favorite hat."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Let's go, I'm not sure how long she'll stay out and I need to get a handle on this before she does." Brick glanced down at Blossom's body – Buttercup was pretty sure he was deciding whether or not to do some serious damage. But he looked up at her, kissed her and flew off.

But not before whispering, "Make sure you get a handle on it, or I will."

 **X**

"And that's pretty much it".

Madison shook her head, "Well, that sure was intense."

"Tell me about it."

"I could see her totally bitching at you, but to attack you like that…", Robyn frowned, "This isn't going to get better anytime soon."

"I know." Buttercup replied, "I just don't know how to react to her. I mean… I knew she liked him, you guys. But I never knew how much until she was willing to blast off my head. I can't help but feel bad."

"For what?", Robyn half shouted, "You were almost killed and you feel bad?"

"Calm Down Rob."

Robyn sucked her teeth in that way she did when she about to pop off, "I will sure as fuck not calm down. I get that you've… Changed. But I disagree with the pacifist monk attitude right about now. Blossom never made a move on the guy, so whose fault is it that he's dating someone else? Furthermore on that, it was clear as day that Brick never had any interest in her to begin with. It doesn't matter if it was you he was dating; she would've gone psycho no matter the person. In fact, it's a good thing it was you, because had it been a human, they'd probably be dead right about now."

Buttercup sighed. She knew that Robyn would have reacted this way; for whatever reason Robyn had a tendency of getting hyped when it came to romance and "following your heart". Instead of responding, she looked to Madison; Madison wasn't a "yes-man", she was the kind of person who gave her opinion and advice without bias and didn't walk on eggshells around people. She gave the truth whether or not you wanted to hear it and Buttercup appreciated a person who was honest and straightforward.

Feeling Buttercup's stare, Madison stretched out her legs and looked to the ceiling, "I've never been in love, I've never liked anyone and I've never dated. But I have had people that I cared immensely for. So much so, that if anything were to happen to them, I have no doubt in my mind that I'd kill them. So in that sense, I can relate to you sister's rage. That anger of knowing someone you hold so dearly is being taken from you."

"I can also say that Blossom probably feels betrayed too. Her own sister taking away her first love and doing it behind her back. You should have told her about this the minute you two started dating."

Robyn jerked up at that moment, "That was none of her damn business. What right does Blossom have to be informed of Buttercup's personal life?"

"The fact that Buttercup was hiding her relationship, even from her own boyfriend, shows that she should have come clean months ago."

"The fact that she was hiding it, shows that that she knew how crazy Blossom would get!"

"Guys, that's enough!" Buttercup snapped.

Madison sat up then and looked her in the eye, "I wasn't finished."

Buttercup nodded her head, "Alright then, continue. Robyn! You stay quiet until after's done."

"Yeah," Madison continued, "She wouldn't have taken it with a smile, but had she known before, none of this would be happening, and I'm sure you'd have been happier with Brick if you didn't have to sneak around to do it. However, the minute she attacked you, anything you could've said or done to have pacified her is too late. A sorry isn't going to mend her heart, an explanation six months later isn't going to give make her trust you again. You're in the dog house Bee."

"Gee, way to help her feel better", Robyn remarked snidely.

"No, it's fine Rob. This isn't about my feelings. I want someone to be honest with me, and she's right. I messed up by going behind Blossom's back and now I'm in trouble. Now, I need to find a way to fix it."

Robyn scoffed, "Yeah, well, I don't want to have any beef with your sister but if she does anything to come between you and Brick, I will have no choice but to intervene. I'll show her the moves I've been learning in kick boxing."

Buttercup coughed, "You mean the kick boxing class you just joined last Tuesday?"

"I'll have you know that it is a very advanced class for beginners".

"I bet it is".

"Alright, alright", Madison called out, "As good as it is to know that you guys will are willing to do whatever it takes, I don't think trying to kick Blossom down is the best route to take".

"Well Bee, know your sister the best", Robyn said, "What should we do?"

Buttercup thought about it, "Honestly, Blossom isn't the best person to talk too, it'd probably end up nasty so I'm kind of leaning towards Robyn's idea of throwing down some moves on her ass…"

Madison rolled her eyes, "Nothing. We do nothing."

"Nothing?!" Robyn shouted, "The hell to that! Why should we do nothing?"

"Again, there is nothing Buttercup can do that's going to magically fix this. For now, I think it's best to see how she reacts and then counter react to that. I bet you right now that she's plotting something, but we don't know what. And even then, it probably won't work anyways. Brick doesn't have any interest in her, he's not going to suddenly break up with Bee, especially to go with Blossom.

"Not to mention", Madison continued, "Immediately going to war is just going to make things worse. If you focus too much on her, I guarantee it'll just strain your relationship and she gets what she wants. All in all, I say you continue to act nonchalant, don't let her get to you and we go from there."

Robyn groaned, "Must you always toss logic into things? But… I guess that's not such a bad idea".

Buttercup frowned. "It's not. But the idea of just waiting for something to happen is going to drive me crazy".

"Don't worry, we got you back."


	3. Plan B

Because non-union colors are rarely shipped, I thought no one would really be giving this Brickercup fic the time of day. Color me surprise when I see there are people who actually want me to continue. So, here's to those who left a review.

I also apologize for the constant jumping around with the characters and the decline in quality, I just want you all to know what's going on in full and wanted to finish this in one sitting (if I didn't, this would probably never be updated).

* * *

It took him almost two minutes to open the door, but Butch wasn't willing to risk getting caught because of a lack of patience. When the key finally turned the whole way and he heard a click, he took another two minutes opening to the door to prevent any creaking. Once he was in, he slowly closed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

He was in.

Click! The light in the kitchen went off. He didn't need to use his XRAY vision to know that it was Brick waiting. Cursing under his breathe, he stepped into the light and faced his brother.

"Why, good morning my most favorite brother in the whole wide world."

"Eat a dick."

Butch flittered in surprise, it was Boomer in the kitchen, shoving a handful of honey graham crackers in his mouth. Which meant…

"Looks like I out did the red headed shit once again"

"Naw, Brick's behind you, looks like he's going to strangle you too."

Butch cracked his neck at break speed to see the eldest Ruff indeed behind him, arms crossed and a lingering red glow in his eyes.

"I hope he does", Boomer continued, snatching the box of crackers and a bottle of soda from the fridge, "I get really turned on it."

"You're sick." Butch said.

Boomer shrugged as he walked past his brothers, "Just make sure it's loud so I can hear you gargling when I jack off."

Once Brick heard the click signaling Boomer was secured in his room, he furiously grabbed Butch by the neck and dragged him into the entrance of the living room. Butch fought to escape his brothers grip but it only made him tighten his grip and Butch was left hacking for air (an Oh Yes! Could be heard from Boomer's room).

When Brick finally let Butch go, he asked, "Where the fuck have you been? Not just tonight but I know you've been leaving the house at midnight every couple of days."

"It doesn't fucking concern you." Butch rasped, still trying to even his breathing.

"Like hell it doesn't. You come back smelling like smoke and oil and…", Brick gave his brother a once over, "You have a can of lighter fluid in your hand which means you've been doing something you shouldn't."

"I'm not hurting anyone if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm not. I asked you where you've been."

"You already know." Butch said.

"I want to hear you say it." Brick said back.

Butch stayed quiet but he knew that the silence would only last for a small moment before Brick beat the answer out of him, "Alright, so I've been… burning down a few old buildings in town."

When Brick's eyes narrowed, he rolled his own.

"Nobody saw me." Butch said, tossing down the remainder of the gas can, "Nobody ever sees me."

"Elena Rodriguez of Channel 7 has been making news reports about random acts of arson in the city. I can tell by the way she gets cut off that the news station doesn't see it as of any importance but her SNS is littered with theories of who and why."

"And? I never spark the same place twice and I never do it to anything around city lights, cameras or public spaces. She's got nothing on me and never will Brick – the bitch is just pointing fingers."

"And what happens when she starts pointing fingers to us Butch?"

"She doesn't have any evidence!" Butch answered, now tossing off his shoes and jacket angrily on the floor. Because of Brick's constant overthinking, he was starting to lose his buzz (and it had been such a great fire) and could feel himself wanting to hit something – or _someone_.

"She doesn't need evidence", Brick shot back, equally as frustrated, "All it takes it one person to make an assumption for people to start believing. It doesn't help that this city is full of idiots."

"So, what? You want to make sure she can't talk?" Butch shouted.

"What I wanted was for you to fly to another city and do that shit there, but I think I have a better outlet for you. Something more… fun."

Butch plopped down on the living room couch, his curiosity overpowering his anger, "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"I need you to distract Blossom."

"The fuck for?" Butch asked incredulously.

Brick ran a hand through his hair, "She caught me with Buttercup and isn't taking it too well. I underestimated her affection for me and now it looks like she's going to be a problem."

"I say it was a problem after she attempted to murder her own sister."

Brick sighed, "And I wouldn't past her to try again. I know she's planning to do something to 'win me over' but I don't have time for the foolishness. This plays as a great distraction but we need to make sure we're the ones controlling it."

Butch turned to look at his brother, "How long do you intend to have us play white knights to these whores? Why not just have them turn on each other? It'd benefit us in the end."

"I need Buttercup to advance to the final stages of the plan Butch."

"You keep saying that but you never once told Boomer and I why. Why is she important?"

"She has the celestial force."

Butch's eyes widened, "What? How is that even possible?"

"That mystery monk of hers taught her more she lets on."

Butch shook his head, "How can we even be sure she has it? Have you seen her use it?"

"No." Brick answered, "but I ran a spell for it and brother… it's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"When?" Butch said, standing up, "When can we start?"

"Not now… We have to wait for the other pieces to fall in place but trust me brother, it will be sooner than you think."

"I trust you Brick. So, what do you need me to do with the pink one?"

"Fuck her, toy with her, break her heart… I don't care, so long as you keep her busy and away from Buttercup. Can you do that?"

Butch grinned, "I can do all that and more."

 **X**

Looking at Butch, you could hardly tell that he was the same boy that had completely left Cities Ville inhabitable after orchestrating the country's most devastating massacre. That smile, his expensive name brand clothes, the Rolex on his wrist, his manners of speaking… He was like a new man. Or so he acted.

Butch learned that people were not quick to forget and most definitely never forgave but what was stronger than that, was the selfishness in humanity. After slaughtering nearly everyone in the town over and demolishing most of the buildings and homes, many in Townsville pointed fingers at him calling him a disease, a monster.

But the truth of the matter was that everyone was relieved that it hadn't been them. In fact, there were plenty who were grateful to have Cities Ville gone; it was dank, dreary, dirty and the people were disgusting in every way imaginable. It had been two years since then and no one even mentioned the old neighboring town.

Which was good for him. Now, he was… "different".

He didn't participate in crime or crime fighting. He stayed clear of any danger and kept himself from causing it.

He had to for the sake of earning trust. Not for himself but for Brick. This whole act was for his brother… For everyone to believe that Brick – who was even more bloodthirsty than him – was a new man, a man of intellect who subdued his brother's old ways.

It worked, well that and plan m.

As Butch entered his room, he locked the door behind me and plopped in his bed. Glancing at the LED alarm clock on his night stand he saw that it was 4:43 AM. Might as well take a shower from now, he mumbled to himself, stripping himself of his clothes. Heading into his bathroom, he took a quick peek at the "Trophy" hanging next to the bathroom door; a tall white helmet with purple stripes – Mojo Jojo's helmet.

It was a souvenir from plan m.

Stepping into the shower, Butch turned the faucet to as far to the left as it could go, quickly filling the bathroom with steam. His skin turned red from the intensity of the heat but he felt nothing. Squeezing the bottle of Ax body wash on his rag, he let himself get lost in thought.

Mojo's death had been orchestrated by Brick shortly after he gave Butch orders to let loose on Citiesville.

The only reason he was allowed to was to sate his appetite for death and destruction was because Brick had been conjuring a plan for years after the Rowdyruff Boys exile nearly a decade ago. He needed Butch on his best behavior for it he had said, so in promise of complying to Brick's plan, he was allowed to have his fun.

Butch himself didn't know how bad he would leave the city, but Brick must've been prepared because before the last remaining bits of citiesville fell, Brick had struck a deal with Mojo. Relying on Mojo's ego, Brick had told the monkey that they were tearing about the neighboring town in his honor, to prove their worth and "allegiance".

Mojo, of course, was riddled with joy. The old fool had been eager to obtain power and once again, saw the boys as his way to it. He didn't bother asking where the boys had been or what was going on. Instead he bestowed to them his greatest weapons and his "ultimate plan" that was waiting to pull off but couldn't due to his lack of allies.

Boomer who had been tasked with finding one of Mojo's mind controlling devices had asked him to give it to Butch.

"For what purpose would I need to give him, your brother, this device of brain sweeping?"

Boomer smirked, "He wants to use it on the foxy red head in the city hall. Said something about making it easier for you to do…. whatever…" he left Mojo to fill in the rest in his head. When he saw the monkey's eyes light up, he knew he had him.

"Yes! Because she is the true brains behind this town and its people!" Mojo had ranted off, "I'll give it to him immediately."

Butch had Mojo put the metal band around his head (claiming it was the safest place to keep it). Butch was incapable of falling into mind manipulation so he wasn't worried, he just needed for there to be evidence of Mojo placing it on him.

When the Powerpuff Girls had finally shown up to prevent them from invading Townsville, Mojo was dressed in a deluxe robotic suit in the middle of Citiesville, laughing in glee.

Butch, sitting atop of it, his head angled at just the right position that the sun glittered off the band from his head. When he was sure the girls noticed it, he attacked them. It didn't take long for the girls to restrain him (he didn't try hard) before they tackled down Mojo, but before they could drag him out, Brick activated a hidden bomb within the suit.

Mojo's suit blew up with him entrapped inside. Butch never forgot the smile on Brick's face when he cruelly stomped his foot on what was left of Mojo's burning corpse. When the air cleared and the new stations came running, Brick and Boomer were seen tearing off the band off Butch's head.

All of it was made for it to look like Mojo had been the one to manipulate Butch into doing what he did and with Mojo dead, there was no one else to say otherwise.

Most of the people were weary of the boys, not that anyone could blame them. Brick had Boomer (whose eyes could melt the heart of any soul) face the cameras and give an "explanation".

The boys were held captive by Mojo and Him and were subjected to torture and mind control in hoped to help the two finally take over the world. But Mojo and Him had a falling out and when Him told Mojo he was going to use the boys for himself, Mojo made his own mind control devices and used it on the boys himself. Brick had managed to find a way to get his off but not in time to get to Butch.

One man had shouted, "Go to hell", in disbelief.

"We did", Boomer had said, "Him… he took us to hell and…" he drifted off, allowing his eyes to water a bit, "he had things done to us… I…" Boomer had paused again, this time attempting to hold back his laughter.

He used examples of the past to help further solidify the story. Everyone remembered the very public parental wars Him and Mojo would have and the way they controlled the boys to do their bidding.

"When have my brothers and I ever done anything to you or this town without the influence of our fathers?" he had said and it struck the people. "We just want to be left alone in peace… please, grant us that."

And they did. It would take time for the people to see them as just teenage boys, but phase one of the plan had worked: integrate into the city.

When all three of the Ruffs were alone, Butch had asked Boomer "Why didn't you just use your abilities to creep into their minds? You could've made everyone believe you from the start."

"But I'm not sure if my powers will affect the girls, and they're the ones we need to really believe us."

They didn't at first, not completely. But Brick had allowed for the girls to "keep an eye on them" which was really the boys learning about the girls. That was when Brick made sure Buttercup fell for him. Now, two of the protectors of East coast were in love with him and the other one didn't have a damn clue. Phase two was complete.

Stepping out of the shower, Butch looked at himself intensely in the mirror, the brilliant glow of green was starting to fade from his eyes and the roots of his hair were white. He would have to cast a spell before going to school, but now, he would rest up as much as he could. Today was the start of something delicious.

 **XXX**

 **Narrator:** Ah~ it's early Monday morning and the alarm clock is about to buzz, alerting the three super powered heroines that it's time to wake up and get ready for school; where they would learn new things, feel new things and experience the wonderful world of – Who are we kidding? They're in high school! Terrible, awful high school. Oh… It seems the girls are about to wake…

When it came down to it, high school was shit. Whoever came up with the phrase "High school is the best years of your lives" was a liar. It was a place of ignorance, pettiness, nastiness, puberty and a whole lot of bad decisions.

This was the thought Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had every morning when getting up and ready for school. It wasn't fatigue that made students drag themselves slowly out of bed, it was the thought of spending hours in a hell-zone every day, five days a week.

Nonetheless, no matter how much they wanted to curl back into their sheets, the girls woke up promptly at 7 AM (7:15 for Bubbles after she smacked the alarm clock to snooze for 15 minutes) every morning, eating breakfast at 8 and then driven by the Professor to school by 8:30.

The girls had opted out of flying and allowing the Professor to take them to school since it was one of the few privileges he had at being a father to a trio of super powered teens.

Once dropped off, the girls would head off into different directions before classes began at 9.

Blossom would fly out back to the football field to meet up with her group of friends, Bubbles stayed in the front to chat with her clique and Buttercup would go inside to greet Robyn and Madison before sneaking into an empty classroom to meet Brick.

Well, today was a bit different. When the Professor's old station wagon pulled up at the front of the school, Brick was standing outside with Madison, and both of them had their eyes locked on Buttercup.

Buttercup groaned inwardly. She should've anticipated that Madison would've called Brick in her place.

After all, she had originally been one of Brick's colleagues before getting to know her. And even though Madison wasn't the aggressive or confrontational type, she still made sure to let it be known that she wasn't one to be crossed.

Having Brick standing outside, ignoring Blossom and staring at her was pretty much her "fuck you" to Blossom.

Taking in a deep sigh and preparing herself to deal with the day, she thanked the Professor for the ride with a kiss, and headed towards the duo. All while trying really hard to ignore the glare Blossom she knew was giving her (or was that her charging up her heat vision?).

Blossom was still in the car when Buttercup left. She was too busy staring-while-not-trying-to-stare at Brick and burning holes in the back of her sister's head. When the Professor had nudged her and asked her if she was okay, she forced a smile, gave him a quick peck and sashayed her way out of the car.

" _She's just trying to get you worked up. Let's not forget the plan here Bloss."_

Bubbles had spotted Brick before the car had pulled up (that bright red hair was hard to miss) and had been quietly observing her sisters once she got out the car.

Already sensing trouble, she stayed behind till Blossom got out the car and carefully walked behind her in case she had to pull her away before she started any trouble.

Trying to keep her cool, but clearly not succeeding, Buttercup hissed at the pair in front of her, "What the hell are you guys doing? Maddy! You said that we'd wait and see. Not antagonize her."

Madison placed a hand over her chest in mocked surprise, "But, we are waiting to see."

"Don't get smart with me!"

"I said that you shouldn't kick her ass. I never said that you shouldn't assert yourself."

"You and Brick posted up in the front of the school, mean mugging isn't assertiveness."

"Tomatoes, ketchup. It's all the same thing."

"And Brick! You're actually going along with this?"

Brick shrugged, "I'm not doing this for Blossom; I have no intention of paying your sister any mind. But it seems pointless to keep our relationship a secret anymore. I'm sure Blossom has blabbed to her cheer clones about it, and Bubbles has probably spoken to Boomer. So from now on, I'll wait for you here. Or would you rather us keep looking for empty classrooms to meet in?"

Buttercup sighed, he wasn't asking a question; he was making a point.

"Okay, okay, fine. But can we at least meet inside the school? I really don't enjoy being stared at."

Brick nodded before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and heading towards the school entrance.

Buttercup shook her head, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Nothing you can't get out" Madison said, throwing a handful of her braids behind her, "besides, you got me."

"Oh Joy" Buttercup said sarcastically, "I feel better already."

"Girl, shut up and let's go. Robyn stopped by McDonald's for breakfast for the four of us and you know how I get when I don't eat." And with that, the two scurried inside Beacon High School.

 **X**

Blossom stood watching Buttercup interact with Brick and Madison. When Brick walked away, she did too. But before she could get close enough to him, Bubbles flew above and landed in front of her. The two stared at each other; Bubbles warning her to let it go and Blossom daring Bubbles to get in her way.

Soon after, Blossom smiled and flew off to the football to meet with her friends. She sure as hell wasn't afraid of Bubbles but one had to choose their battles. Blossom shared nearly every class with Brick so it made no difference if she saw him then and there – as soon as the bell would ring, she'd be in class right next to him.

Soaring high, she spotted her team and waved, "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Blossom!" they all echoed back. Elyza, Haylee, Izzy, Chanel and Rebecah were huddled around with a handful of football players and the rest of the cheer team. Blossom couldn't help but smile as she flew down. The genuine adoration from her team always gave her a rush; to them, she was their great leader.

"Oye Chica, how did things go this morning?" asked Izzy, twirling a strand of her curly hair.

"Como se esperaba" Blossom responded, readjusting her ponytail, "Buttercup pretty much flung her relationship in my face. Took a lot not to blast her."

Elyza scoffed, "As if you didn't do that already."

POP! Becah popped her gum, chewing it back into her mouth she asked, "What's your next move? I mean, you know I have your back but we're talking about two super powered beings here."

Chanel nodded in agreement, "Messing with Brick is suicide, and I do mean that literally."

"We can target la puta instead." Izzy pitched in.

POP! "That's also suicide. She may be on that whole "zen trip" or whatever, but don't forget who she used to be…"

"Ladies, ladies… Don't worry. I already have a plan set in motion." Blossom said, "One that is sure to work".

"What is it?" asked Haylee. Blossom smirked and gave her a wink, "In due time".

RING! The first bell signaling the students to come inside rang around the campus.

"Come on ladies and gentlemen, we don't want to be late" Blossom said, leading her team to the halls.

 **X**

Since it was Monday, the first class of the day for Buttercup was Art 2 which was then followed by English, Japanese, Lunch and ended with World History. Tuesdays and Thursday had: The Art of Zen & Tea Ceremony, Algebra 2, Chemistry, Lunch, and Auto Collison and Repairs. She figures that if she started her day with an enjoyable class, it made the rest of the day easier.

Walking into the art studio, she sat down at a desk near the windows right next to her sister who was happily chatting away to a squirrel outside. "Squeak, squeak, squeaky squeak, squeaken!"

"That will never stop being weird." Said Buttercup, placing her bag down on the floor.

"You're just jealous." Bubbles said, handing the squirrel an acorn who scurried off with it.

"So…" Bubbles started, "when are you and Blossom going to talk?"

"Did you bring those really expensive brushes with you today? I was so sure that you were being ripped off, cause I mean… it's just wood and hair but the last assignment we did was spectacular."

"Because I have a feeling that this is going to get a lot worse if you don't" Bubbles continued, pulling out her Winson and Newton brand brushes.

Buttercup picked up a brush, inspecting it, "You clean them so well."

Bubbles sighed, "Okay, fine. Ignore me. Just don't come to me when it all hits the fan."

"It already did", Buttercup said, finally looking at her sister, "and it's splattered everywhere and I don't what know what to do."

"You can try cleaning it up… Talk to Blossom, Bee, she won't like what you have to say but at least you won't have to feel guilty about it anymore."

Buttercup groaned, "I hate it when you make a good point. Fine, I'll talk to her. But only when we're alone."

"You can do it tonight at home" Bubbles suggested, "Dad is going to be home late and I've got plans so it'd be just to the two of you."

"But what if-"

"She won't fight you in the house" Bubbles interjected, "Dads' rules remember?"

"I guess." Buttercup said. After laying down a million dollars for the houses reconstruction the professor had made it clear that anyone who destroyed the house would be leaving it. But Buttercup still wasn't sure if that would be enough to protect her from her sister's wrath.

"You can also make Blossom her favorite dishes" Bubbles suggested, "You know how weak we are when it comes to food!" she laughed.

Buttercup nodded, "Okay, this actually sounds… doable. I'll give it a try, but I'm still not sure about all of this."

 **X**

Blossom never sat next to Brick before. She always opted for a seat that gave her a clear look of him from different angles each period. But this time, things were different, this time she was determined to get him. As the final bell rang, she raced into Trigonometry and plopped down right next to Brick.

He gave a look – or was that a scowl? – and turned away, loudly scooting his chair to the left of the table away from her.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed as if to say 'how petty' but she felt a blow in her chest.

" _Okay Bloss, don't let this deter you…"_

Besides his obvious disdain for her, Blossom wasn't sure if he was still upset that she attacked him. His hair was down, which was very rare to see, and his usual hat (trashed after _someone_ had burnt it) was replaced with a white skully.

 _"How mad could he be about one stupid hat?"_ Blossom thought.

"New hat looks nice on you" she said, offering a smile.

The glare he shot her shut her up real fast and she had to look away to escape the fierce glow in his eyes. _Well that was a bust._

She had prepared a bunch of lines to drop throughout the day; nothing romantic, just casual talk until she felt confident enough to make a real move. But it was clear that small talk wasn't going to be enough.

"I'm sorry about ruining your hat Brick", she said, "I was-"

"Quiet down now class" said the teacher, Mr. Kim, as he walked in, "We have a lot to cover today so we have to begin immediately. Everyone take out your books and turn to page 36."

The class simmered down and did as they were told.

Blossom sighed and took out her book, flipping to a random page. As soon as Mr. Kim started his lecture, Blossom tuned him out. She was well ahead of the material as she was supposed to be in Calculus AB, but Brick wasn't in that class now was he.

Sneaking her iphone out of her pocket, she tapped on the Townsville news app and scrolled through it.

 **[BREAKING] Channel 7 News Anchor dead in fatal fire.**

"Oh no!" she whispered, "Elena from Channel 7 died this morning… Says here that she was burnt to death in a kitchen fire."

She looked up to see if Brick had any reaction but he looked as passive as always.

"That's unfortunate" she continued, "and a bit ironic… she kept talking about arson and - "

"Is your ego so big that you enjoy hearing yourself talk all day or are you just not aware of how fucking intolerable you are?" Brick asked, his head forward and his hand scribbling down notes.

Blossom gaped in surprise.

"I was just trying-"

Brick slammed his pencil down, his eyes were still looking forward but Blossom could feel them boring into her, "Whatever you're trying to do, stop it. I don't want an apology, I don't want your friendship, and I sure as hell don't want you."

"Brick!" called Mr. Kim, "Is there a reason you're disrupting my class?"

"Yes" he answered, standing up, "I apologize but something in here is making me sick. Can I go to the nurse's office?"

Mr. Kim scratched at his beard for a minute before nodding and pointing to a pass on his desk "Very well."

Brick stuffed his book, pencil and notebook in his bag and in a blink of an eye whisked out the classroom.

Blossom could feel tears brimming in her eyes, but she sure as hell wasn't going to allow them to fall.

 _"He's such an asshole!"_ Blossom thought angrily, _"such a fucking asshole."_ She wanted to tell him to piss off and never have to look at him again but by the pain in her heart she knew that she was more hurt than she was angry.

"You're going to be okay" she whispered to herself, "Don't worry, you got this."

Yeah, if only she believed it.

 **X**

As Brick stormed off in the halls, he took out his phone and quickly sent a text to his brother. A second after he pushed sent, Butch popped up in front of him.

"How did you-"

Butch smiled, "I was already out of class; told the teacher I was having stomach problems so I could take a nap in the library. What's up?"

"Blossom." Brick answered, "I think I might jeopardize the entire plan by killing her. How close are you to getting her off my back?"

"Haven't given it much thought but it won't take much for me."

"Then get a start on it." Brick said walking off, "Oh, and you're going back to class."

"Like hell I am, I'm exhausted."

"I won't sympathize with your late night murder." He called back, "Unless you want me to drag your ass back, get a move on."

Butch rolled his eyes and slowly began walking back to economics. He'd comply with his brothers wishes as usual, soon enough he'd be making his own decisions.

* * *

Yelp, this is getting interesting.


End file.
